


alone together

by maleclipse



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Short & Sweet, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Joe feels alone too.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> ”i won’t even read any fics of these two, i already have three pairs living in my head rent-free,” i said and then wrote this. 
> 
> anyway? my first fic in the fandom - please be nice to me.🥺

Contrary to popular belief, Joe feels alone too. Of course it’s not constant, and you really can’t compare, but it is there. It exists. 

Joe feels alone when Nicky sleeps. You’d think, being immortal and all, you’d think Joe would use that time for himself. Instead he likes to watch Nicky drool, or lay a hand on his heart to feel the calming movements of his chest going up and down, breathing. 

Nicky is beautiful when he sleeps - his little smile, the way he sometimes mumbles things that make no sense. He might randomly sit up, but Joe is there to pull him back down. 

He feels alone when Nicky sleeps, because he is afraid of the moment he never wakes up again. 

”Good morning,” Nicky says when he wakes up, even if it’s the afternoon, and smiles blindingly. Joe is there to kiss the smile off his face. 

It just gets wider. 

”Good morning, soulmate,” he always answers.

Joe feels alone when Nicky is awake, too. It’s sometimes stupid, makes no sense, but Nicky is reassuring and patient. He never hurts over it and he lets Joe feel. When Joe shows signs of distress, sadness, Nicky takes his hand and squeezes. 

Nicky’s touch means everything to him - it isn’t just about the closeness and the physical attraction. It’s so much more. Nicky’s touch makes Joe feel alive when he doesn’t, it helps him stay in the moment, but also lets him wander in the memories of them and the many touches before that one. 

”I’m here,” Nicky reminds him, ”you are not alone. I’m here.” 

It makes Joe feel better, and it makes the heart awkwardly fluttering in his chest calm down. He smiles. 

”I know,” he answers, ”I’m here, too.” 

”Yes, you are,” Nicky says. 

But of course, there have to be times they are not there - they are apart and Joe feels alone.

Modern technology makes it easier, Joe finds out. They can call, text and send pictures. It lacks the touch, but Joe expects to see that change in the future. 

”If we still are here, in the future,” he jokes on the phone. It’s a fear he has, sometimes voices. 

”It’s not our time,” Nicky says back, ”we will see that happen.” 

Joe believes him. He sighs and stares Nicky through the screen. 

”I need to go,” Nicky continues and Joe looks at his lips while he talks, ”but we’ll be back soon. Don’t die.” 

Joe gives a short laugh. ”I won’t. You shouldn’t, either.” 

(Joe feels the most alone when Nicky dies.) 

You’d also think they are used to it. And in a way they are. Dying doesn’t scare them, not anymore. Joe just hates feeling alone - always thinking, what if this is the last time. The seconds, seeing the love of his life lay dead on the floor, those are the worst ones. 

When Nicky wakes up, Joe is there. Hearing his voice is something extraordinary. 

”Hi,” Nicky says and Joe is there to check that everything is okay. 

”There you are,” Joe mumbles, ”I almost got worried, there.” 

Almost, as if he didn’t worry every time. After all, Nicky is his everything. 

”Not our time,” Nicky reminds him. Joe takes his hand. 

Contrary to popular belief, Joe feels alone too. Joe feels alone, but at least they are alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> i do have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS) if you want to scream about these two with me. 
> 
> i would also very gladly hear your thoughts in the comments👉👈


End file.
